In building civil works aimed at accommodating heavy industrial plants such as those for the production of nuclear or conventional power, once the works have been erected it is necessary to make thousands of holes in order to apply brackets or supports to hold equipment or auxiliary pipelines. Since the reinforcement rods are very closely packed and have large diameters, there is a high probability of encountering one whenever making a hole, in which case the hole cannot be continued. The use of a device capable of defining with a good degree of accuracy the position of a grid of smaller rods using simple equipment makes it possible to achieve a considerable reduction in the cost of making holes in reinforced concrete.
This invention concerns precisely a device of this type.